


Any Day Now 来日方长

by llletusw



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llletusw/pseuds/llletusw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren and Rick. Before everything went to shit.<br/>Kieren和Rick。在一切走向支离瓦解之前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Day Now 来日方长

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Any Day Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808758) by [dearheartdont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearheartdont/pseuds/dearheartdont). 



> SY地址：http://www.mtslash.com/thread-127857-1-1.html 
> 
> Thanks dearheartdont for her permission!

他在窗上一阵断断续续的拍打声以及一声含糊的“Ren”中醒来。

Kieren逼着自己爬起来，从窗帘后向外去。花圃那里有一个人影弯着腰。Rick在周五已经过了午夜的此时，拿石子砸他的窗户。没错。他解开窗户的插销，在Rick投出新的一把石子的同时摆出一张扑克脸。他失了准头，石子大多打在墙外抹的那层灰泥上面。他一定是喝醉了。

“Rick，”Kieren朝他发出嘘声。

“我还以为我投错了窗户呢。”Rick说话太大声了，发音含糊、沙哑。

“小点声。你快吵醒我爸妈了。”

“你要不要出来玩，Ren？”

“等我一分钟。”他现在已经清醒了，眼下似乎也没有更好的事情可做。

Kieren从地上捡起一条仔裤，没穿袜子就把脚塞进运动鞋里。他胡乱翻弄衣柜找出一件短上衣套在T恤上，然后是一件外套。现在算是春天，但外面还是会冷死人的。他慢慢踱下门厅，小心避免踩中Jem门前那块老朽的地板。Kieren尽可能小心地把前门关上，然后转身。他哪儿也找不到Rick。

随后，突然地，一双手抓在他的肩上。

“Knobhead！”Kieren边说边转身把Rick推了一把。Rick踉跄了一下，靠着Kieren的手臂保持平衡。

“嘘。看看现在是谁大喊大叫了？”Rick发出啧啧声。“你罪有应得，谁让你花了他妈几年的时间才下来。”

Rick的手滑下来靠近Kieren的手臂，然后像个兴高采烈的孩子那样拽着他的袖子。夜里有点凉，一阵强劲的风吹过树篱，发出嘎嘎的声响。尽管如此，Kieren还是宁愿自己没穿这么多层衣服，这样他就可以感受到被Rick的手贴上皮肤的触觉。他们之间的距离是如此的近，以至于当Rick的呼吸喷在他脸颊上的时候，他可以闻到酒和香烟的味道。Rick碰到他太多次了，漫不经心又带着所有的意味。人们会注意到的。可Kieren的身体则时刻准备着要背叛他，投向垂挂在他肩膀上的、被他紧挨着的手臂。

Kieren皱了皱鼻子“你呼出来的气里有甲安菲他明的味道。你都喝了些什么？”

Rick退回来，把手盖上自己的嘴，然后对着它哈气。“没这么糟。”他说。然后，为了回答Kieren的问题，他说：“伏特加、Special Brew*，一些Chris他爸假期那会儿带回来的好货色。我留了点给你。”

Rick朝Kieren挥动着一个塑料袋，就好像那是某种稀罕的战利品。Kieren猜想那景象大概是：持有卖酒执照酒店里的新人查看每一个人的证件，即使是他母亲的，即便这很可能是在胡闹。Kieren往袋子里看去，看到四罐Tennents Super*和一个空了一半的伏特加瓶子。

“谢了。你可真了解我喜欢什么。”

Rick咧开嘴笑了，就好像没听出那句讽刺。“不想让你觉得自己被抛下了，大概。”

“我告诉过你，无论如何我也不想去，就算我被邀请了。”Kieren说。这很大程度上是真的。他本可以前往，跟着Rick一起，因为没有人能拒绝Rick的存在，即便这意味着需要忍受他的在场。他本该花上大部分的时间待在后花园里以避开嫌弃的目光，然后找个借口提前离开。最好还是待在家里，练习他的素描。

有时他希望自己人群中的一部分，那些人所牵挂的只是在夜晚结束前他们该结识哪个女孩，或者是在自己躲在Chris他妈妈的绣球花后面呕吐之前，他还能打赌反击多少罐啤酒。Rick很受欢迎。他拥有一种轻易讨人喜欢的特质，而这是Kieren所永远无法把握的。人们总是告诉Kieren的父母他们的儿子举止多有礼貌，他的言辞多么得体，然而从没有人拍拍他的肩膀，带他到军团酒吧偷偷地来那么一品脱，就像他们对Rick那样。Kieren得到最多的反应是对Rick居然会寻求Kieren的陪伴的怀疑表情。

“没有你在太无聊了。Chris还有那群人不知道他们错过了什么。你只需要学学怎么开玩笑，Ren。他们没有恶意。”

十年级的时候Chris叫Kieren作 他妈的同性恋，然后偷了他的素描本并把它扔进了水潭里。他没有恶意，Kieren想说，他就是个恶毒的混球。与此相反他紧紧抿着嘴唇，抬起一边眉毛。

“来，我们去游乐场吧。”Rick说。

“在儿童游乐场喝流浪汉饮料*，真够得体的。”

“别假装你不想玩荡秋千。”

Rick大步往下走，在步伐间轻微摇晃。他并没有往后看Kieren是不是跟在后面。

Kieren叹了口气，换成小跑跟上他的步伐。

Rick的脸上泛着一片鲜艳的红色，但他在仅仅一件Ben Sherman衬衫中发着抖。他动作很小，反复来回，这使得晃动的链条嘎吱作响。游乐场漆黑一片，钠制的街灯向地上投射出阴影，把一切都染成了黄色。

“你不觉得冷吗？”Kieren说。

“不觉得，我很好。只是啤酒夹克*的效果开始消退了，就这样。”

Kieren脱下他的夹克，坚持把它塞进了Rick手里。

Rick把夹克穿上身。它崩在他胸前太紧了，他只能把拉链拉上来一半。这样看起来一定可笑极了。可笑本该是必然的，然而相反地这强调了Rick充满力量的手臂，还有他宽阔的肩膀。Rick强壮而结实，这样的身材是Kieren所永远不会拥有的。他练习柔道，在学校里踢足球，而且对待这些并不像Kieren那样漫不经心。对于Kieren来说，传球只是为了摆脱它，而非出于任何让他的队伍得分的目的。

当Rick踢球的时候他紧咬着牙关，明亮的眼睛紧紧注视。Kieren最近一次去看Rick踢球是他在镇上的17岁以下少年队的时候。他记得最清楚的是Rick他爸对着裁判的喊叫声，还有Rick塌下来的肩膀。

“闻起来有你的味道。”Rick说，脸埋在肩膀上嗅嗅Kieren外套上的布料。

“如果它冒犯了你娇贵的鼻子，把它还给我。”

Rick摇摇头，躲开Kieren伸来的手。

“那我闻起来是什么味道？”

“颜料，Lynx除臭剂。好极了。”Rick笑了，而那一如既往地具有毁灭性。当他看向Kieren的时候，他的表情不时会有一丝宠溺闪现。Kieren一次又一次试图用铅笔和颜料捕捉那个瞬间，然而他总是没法做到全然还原。即便如此，他仍在不断尝试。

“还有，Vicky怎么了？”

“喝多了Sass*。我最后一次看到她那会儿她正在Chris的后院里呕吐。”

“你和她怎么样了？”问这个问题就好像有刺扎进Kieren的指甲，但他必须知道答案。

“我今晚跟她分了。她太无趣。我们从来没有真正谈过什么，我们只……”Rick的话头在点燃一根香烟时顿住，打火机的火苗瞬间将温和的光打向他的脸庞。“呃，你知道的。”

沉默没有被打破，因为Kieren不知道，他并不真的知道。他对着自己空了一半的罐头痛饮了一大口，然后摆弄着易拉罐以避开Rick的视线。他从未在这方面有过什么进展，从未想要和除了Rick以外的任何人在一起。

“那，你要不要抽了这半根？”Rick问道。

Kieren听到这话的时候也在想着怎么转移话题，然而他还是接过香烟。吸进一口的瞬间他就呛到咳嗽，这是Rick从他爸那里偷来的Richmonds，猛烈货色。

“你爸等会儿会怎么说，你这么晚还在外面？”

“他才不管这样的事情。‘男孩就是男孩的样子’还有那之类的狗屎。上一次他就叫我妈别担心了。‘他已经足够大也足够壮去照顾他自己了，别再宠溺那男孩否则他最后会整得跟娘们儿似的就像……’”Rick的声音越来越小。

“‘就像跟他混在一起的那个Walker家的男孩一样’，”Kieren帮他补充道。

“去你的，Ren，我不在乎他怎么想。你什么问题也没有。除了有点战战兢兢的以外。有点不善社交也该算进去。”

Kieren笑了。“混球。我真搞不懂自己为什么要忍受你这家伙。”

“因为我的魅力而且我搞得到烈酒。”

“看来是这样。”

“你是我最好的朋友。”

“我知道。”

“你永远是我最好的朋友。”这本该是个陈述句，但Rick的声音里带着升调，这让他的话听起来不那么肯定。“哪怕到时候你滚去上大学，把我抛弃在这里。”

“Rick，我……”

“没关系，Ren。你不能永远待在这儿。你会回来度假期，而我还在这里。”

“你也可以去的，你知道。”

“也许吧。别在清醒的时候答应任何你可能会后悔的话。现在来吧，娘们儿小子，让咱们送你回家。”

 

Rick陪着他一直到走回家，当他们在Kieren家门外停下时他不再说话，只是定定看着Kieren。Kieren强压下自己做出不安举止的强烈欲望，对上他的视线。

“晚安，Ren。睡个好觉。”Rick最终说道，轻轻拍了拍他的一边脸颊。

“晚安，dickhead，”Kieren说，然后转过身去打开前门。

“等等，”Rick说。他把Kieren拉回来，抱在怀里。当Kieren靠在Rick的脖颈上的时候他能感觉到那里非常温暖。他想要……他想要做的事情是如此的多。Kieren想要亲吻Rick的脖子、他的下巴尖端、还有他喉咙附近的凹陷处。他叹了口气。

Rick在拥抱中退开一步，他抬起手，带着小心翼翼捧着Kieren两边脸颊。他的眼睛对上Kieren的，然后突然吻向他的唇。Rick吻着Kieren的嘴角，只是用有些皲裂的嘴唇轻轻擦过去。“这样可以吗？”Rick问。

Kieren点点头。他的脑子里一片空白，而他的嘴似乎忘了自己除了被亲吻还有别的用处。他靠上去把舌头伸进Rick的嘴里，他的手紧紧抓着Rick的衬衫。Kieren把Rick推到墙上，贴进Rick结实的身形里。Rick的手在Kieren的身上游走——他的颈，他的背，他的腰。当Kieren轻咬Rick的下唇的时候他能感觉到Rick的呼吸猛地顿住，而他的手紧紧握在Kieren的臀上。

“该死，”Rick用嘶哑的声音说，“我们应该——我们不能——”把Kieren推开。Kieren发出一声破碎、尴尬的呻吟。

“我得回家了，眼看就快天亮，Rick说。”他伸手摸了摸自己的后颈，而他的眼睛总在避开Kieren的。“明天见。我们可以去洞穴那边？”

“好。”

“好。那就明天见。”

Rick试图靠回Kieren身边但最终他停了下来。他转身离开走下车道，肩膀因为天冷的缘故高高耸起。他没有回头。

他还穿着Kieren的外套。

 

之后，躺在床上，Kieren意识到自己的手指无意识地触碰着自己嘴唇。香烟的臭味还在他手指间挥之不去。他想知道Rick现在在做什么，他是否醒着躺在床上，想知道什么时候他们会再次亲吻否则又将为一切而后悔。最后可能的是他正沉浸在酒后无梦的睡眠中。

明天，Kieren下定决心。他们会在明天讨论这件事。他们还有时间。

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：1、2、3）Tennents Super, Special Brew等等都是深受流浪酒鬼、苏格兰人和青少年chavs（没有合适的译法）喜爱的低档酒，也就是tramp juice。（见urban dictionary）
> 
> 4）Beer jacket：喝酒之后所拥有的御寒能力。又作beer coat。Jacket有点双关意味，所以直译 夹克。（见urban dictionary）
> 
> 5）Sass：根据原作备注Sass是一种一半啤酒，一半苹果酒再加上一点黑醋栗制成的饮料（也叫snakebite或black or diesel）


End file.
